The present invention relates to a method for producing a clamping member of a hair clip, the clamping member, and a hair clip including two clamping member and, more particularly, to a clamping member and a hair clip with increased anti-slipping effect.
Conventional hair clips generally include two clamping members for clamping hair. The shapes of the two clamping members can be identical or different. The two clamping members can be closed to clamp hair. FIGS. 7 and 8 show a conventional hair clip including two clamping members 1′, a pin 2′, and an elastic element 3′. Each of the two clamping members 1′ is integrally formed from a rigid plastic material and has a Shore hardness of about 93A-105A. The two clamping members 1′ have symmetric shapes. Each clamping member 1′ includes a pressing portion 11′ on an upper portion thereof, a clamping portion 12′ on a lower end thereof, and a pivotal portion 13′ on a center of an inner side thereof. The clamping portion 12′ has a plurality of claws 121′. Each claw 121′ has an inner face 122′. The pin 2′ extends through the pivotal portions 13′ of the two clamping members 1′. The spring 3′ provides the two clamping members 1′ with clamping elasticity, such that the two clamping members 1′ can clamp hair 4′ by the clamping force provided by the spring 3′.
After the two clamping members 1′ have clamped the hair 4′ of a user, the hair 4′ is mainly clamped by the inner faces 122′ of the claws 121′, such that the hair clip is apt to fall when the user is exercising or shaking her head. Furthermore, the rigid claws 121′ pressing the head of the user causes discomfort.
In an approach to solve the above disadvantage, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 9A, a plurality of rectilinear needles 123′ is formed on the inner face 122′ of each claw 121′ of each clamping member 1′. The needles 123′ are directly formed into rectilinear shapes after ejection of the mold (not shown) for the clamping member 1′. When the two clamping members 1′ clamp the hair 4′, the needles 123′ can penetrate through the hair 4′ to provide better anti-slipping stability than the above hair clip.
However, the needles 123′ merely rectilinearly penetrate through the hair 4′; namely, the needles 123′ cannot hook the hair 4′, such that the hair clamping effect is still unsatisfactory. Furthermore, the needles 123′ are made of a rigid material, and the tips of the needles 123′ could injure the skin of a human body.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 10A, to increase the anti-slipping effect and comfort, a soft anti-slipping plate 124′ is adhered to the inner face 122′ on each rigid claw 121′ by an adhesive. The anti-slipping plates 124′ contact the hair 4′ to increase the anti-slipping effect. However, the anti-slipping plates 124′ cause an increase in the costs. Furthermore, the anti-slipping plates 124′ is apt to fall due to deterioration of the adhesive after the hair clip has been used for a period of time.